The Vampire Princess
by PyroMidnightAngel
Summary: Bella's ancestress,Seline,was a notorious vampire called the Vampire Princess,who was revived by Aro.She goes to Forks,where she meets Bella and her family,which now has a new member called Andrew,who she falls in love for and betrays the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pologue**_

_It was a chilly night, somewhere in England, in a long forgotten shutters hung creaking on their hinges and banged loudly agaist the cracked dusty windows as the wind howled past. A tall figure apeared amongst the shadows of the night, wearing a midnight blue cloak above a pitch black robe, and glided past the banging shutters and down the unpaved road, then vanished once more into the shaws of the night. It wore a silver cross that hung on a thin, white gold chain, above the midnight blue cloak._

_At the village's cemtery, the figure apeared once more and weaved through several graves until it finally found the one it was looking for, then threw down the hood of the cloak. It reavealed long, jet-black hair, translucently white papery skin and milky red eyes. Aro, leader of the Volturi._

_He stared impassively at the small, prefectly rounded gravestone, at the words carved into it; worn by the wind and rain, but still illegible._

_**Here lies Seline Crystalia Suvanne**_

_**Deseased daughter of Eavan and Kalia Suvanne**_

_**Sister of Lydia Crystalia Suvanne**_

With the cross gripped tightly in his right hand, Aro reached towards the gravestone, palm facing the ground, and began chanting in a monotone.

_**A flaming candle of life**_

_**That had burned out before its time**_

_**Shall now be returned**_

_**With the deserved time that had been taken**_

_**Eternal life **_

_**Eternal power**_

_**Eternal beauty**_

_**Forever enhancement of her powers**_

_**Which only she can control**_

_**Blood immune to all things**_

_**Yet also all things at the same time**_

_**With Son of God's cross, I seal your wandering soul in its fomer vessel**_

_**With Son of God's cross, I return your vessel to its former glory**_

_**With Son of God's cross, I give you a breath of life and inhumane qualities**_

_**Speed**_

_**Intelligence**_

_**Strength**_

_**Smell**_

_**Taste**_

_**Awaken, Seline the vampire princess**_

_**Awaken!**_

_**It is time that the golden era for vampires return**_

_**The era in which vampires rule over humans **_

_**Awaken!**_

_Aro chanted again and again without stopping, the cross gripped tightly in his hand. Countless time he chanted, as many as the stars that shone brighter as he chanted, as if starving for his next word, then, at last, he cried "Awaken!" one last time and flung the cross onto the grave._

_The cross emitted a pure white light, which illuminated the whole sky, before fading into darkness. Silence ensued as Aro awaited silently for something. Then…_

_A hole appeared and a hand wriggled out._

_Another hand._

_Then a head wriggled through and its body crawled through soon after. The figure stood tall, above its grave, and as the cloud floated away from the full moon, it alighted her face._

_Her hair hung in earth-covered cascading dark tresses, a striking contrast to her skin, which was chalkiy pale. She would've been a stunner, if not for her eyes, whuich were neither red nor yellow, like vampire eyes, but a strange russet color that was both lovely and terrifying at the same time, defining her as the vampire princess, a demon in the body of a girl. She wore a dress that had once been pure white and a garland of withered flowers, which she tore off her head as soon as she was out of the earth. Aro took out a set of clothes__¾__a navy blue T-shirt and jeans, a pair of flat boots and passed it to the girl, who looked at it curiously._

"_My lady, this are clothes of the present century. They may seem strange but served well for us," Aro explained._

"_I'll take your word for it then, Aro," the girl said in a clear, musical voice, then changed into the clothes. Aro assessed her from head to toe, then smiled and spoke._

"_You look like any human of this century, my lady."_

"_Flattering me will serve you no good, Aro," the girl said icily. "I have grown tired of my kind trying to please me with sweet nothings. Their words are as empty as their souls; if they even have any. My face is too perfect, so I shall adjust it such that it would fit in." Then, the girl closed her eyes and her perfect face melted away to reveal another face that was less perfect and more humane, and her heart began beating. The sound of it filled the silence. The girl's eyes fluttered open and she breathed in deeply._

"_Ahhhh…It's good to be human again,"she whispered. " I suppose my name will be Blaze Crystal Skyler?"_

"_Yes, my lady. You will be living in Forks for three years, before taking over the world. It has changed over time, and during those three years, learn as much as you can about this world."_

"_Sounds like a good plan, Aro. Let's leave this dreadful place; it is not a place for us to talk."_

"_As you wish, my lady." Then, they loped out of the cemetery and vanished into the distance._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Twilight. (A pity)_

_A/N: I'll be switching back and forth between POVs and narrator._

_Chapter 1: First Day_

_Bella's POV_

_I_ have never been able to forget that story Renee had told me when I was young, about my ancestress, a stunning girl whom I looked almost like when I am a vampire ¾ perfect face features and everything ¾ except for her eyes. They were russet-colored, and it was said that they could change color, according to her mood. Freaky, huh?

Her name was Seline Crystalia Suvanne. My human name would've been Isabella Marie Suvanne, if not for Alicia Suvanne, who was Seline's sister and a split image of me, who changed it to Swan. Seline was a very talented child and was sought for by men as many as the stars above, but she was never satisfied, until one day, when she meets Eldric, a man with flawless beauty and taste for women. Seline loved Eldric, but he did not, only her wealth caught his eyes. Eldric courted her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear any time he could and soon, they were married. Only then did Seline realise Eldric's true nature and left him, leaving none of her wealth for him, but Eldric found her soon enough. However, it was not Seline he found, but Alicia, who stabbed him with a dagger and left him dying in the alley they met.

Sadly, Seline had died right after she left the house, her valuables taken away and raped. She died a horrible death. Alicia, driven mad by Seline's death, tracked down Eldric and killed him, thinking that it was he who killed her sister. She changed her name to Swan thereafter and left England, then went to Arizona to raise the unborn child in her womb. No one knew how she really died, as there were suspicions that it was Seline, and not Eldric, who was unfaithful and left Eldric, and much much more vile ones that would burn my tongue if I speak of it.

My ancestress was buried in that village's cemetery, in some forgotten part of England. There had been lots of paintings of her, and some photos which were taken of another Swan in the family who looked exactly like Seline. However, that girl was unable to exalt the right feeling that was Seline's alone, as I see now. Only one photo was preserved to this day, and it was of Lydia Swan, the girl who looked like a split image of Seline, Alicia's great grand-daughter, dancing amongst the tall, swaying grass. Her face was alight with a smile, joyful and carefree, dancing lithely amongst the tall grass. 'A far cry from Seline's beauty', Renee had said. She had been fortunate enough to see a painting of the real Seline, who was also dancing amongst tall, swaying grass.

"_There's too much joy on her face!" Renee exclaimed. "She's suppose to look slightly solemn and depressed at the same time!" Then, she snorted and spoke._

_"The loveliness of Seline's face is something only she can show. This girl…Lydia, dares to try and remake her beauty, but instead, she has ruined it; it's a far cry from Seline's beauty!"_

Renee had given this photo when my fifteenth birthday came. It was sepia-colored, but a full description was written on the back of it, probably as a reference that could have been used later. She wore a pale green dress which clung onto her slender and tall frame, her hair a golden brown streaked with black, but auburn under the direct sunlight, flying everywhere as the wind blew.

We had left Forks seven years after Renesmee's birth and returned hundreds of years later, when it is renamed as Lathra. Only the school and Charlie's house are still intact. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I found teaching jobs at the school we had been in, though it came as a surprise that Edward was accepted. I mean, he's seventeen! Even I'm older when I was changed. That got him seething with rage, but he controled it very well. Renesmee and Andrew, a new member of the famly( though older than Carlisle), registered themselves in the school as sophomores. Alice and Rosalie… well, they registered as sophomores in the school with Renesmee and Adam. Apparently, they want to 'enjoy' being students. Hmph. As if I would believe in their transparent lie. Carlisle works in the hospital again, with the descendants of his former colleagues.

All of us were elated to find jobs not because we're fanacially strapped, but to enjoy torturing Alice and Rosalie. We all have grown quite 'evil' over time, thanks to Emmett's influence. On the night before the starting of the semester, we celebrated and then hunted, taking precautions in case something happens. With me around, expect the unexpected. My bad luck always seems to get not only me, but also people around me, into trouble, which in this case is Edward and my family/coven. Now, our signature phrase is 'Nothing surprises us/me anymore'.

As always, the morning was wet and cold(not that I could feel it). We met at the garage and left together; Carlisle to the hospital and the rest of us to Lathra High. Everything went on perfectly until my first class of human students, when I was teaching Bio to a class of sophomores, which consists of Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee.

_Thump._

We all turned back to look to see who it was and I gasped, then followed by the others. A replica of me. No. It isn't me. Her eyes are russet-colored. It dawned on me as soon as I thought of it. The girl who came in was a replica of …

Seline Crystalia Suvanne. My ancestress. Cascading dark tresses, high arched eyebrows, full lips, slighly pink cheeks, silvery white skin, long slender limbs and angular face features. I could see why Renee had said that Lydia was nothing like Seline. Seline's beauty isn't something you can describe with words; it's something that needs to be seen in flesh to believe. If there was such a thing as a fairy mixed with elf and angel blood , then that's how I what I would describe her. A fairy-elf-angel-human hybrid. She stared silently out the window into the rainy skies, her eyes heartbreakingly sad, lovely and solemn. Then, her eyes wandered to me and they were filled with…amusement.

"I would advise you to close your mouth, Mrs. Cullen. It's big enough to hold a wasp in it. The others are sniggering because of it," she said. Immediately, I was aware of how stupid I look and closed my jaws. Her voice was not loud, like the sound of small bells tinkling together, absoluetly mesmerizing. She giggled as she saw the look on my face, dumbstruck. Even her giggling sounded lovely.

"Oh…erm…Sorry. It's just that…. you're so…. beautiful," I stammered. Dang."Not as beautiful as you, Mrs. Cullen. I'm nothing compared to you and I feel dwarfed when I'm compared with you,"she repiled shyly. " I'm Blaze¾ Blaze Skyler, from North America."

" 'Blaze'?" I quoted.

"Because of my eyes," she replied simply. Then, she looked around and shook her head. I understood her message immediately. We can contnue this conversation at a later date.I continued teaching until the lesson ended, when Blaze passed me a folded note and I unfolded it to read.

_I'm so very sorry, Mrs. Cullen. I had no choice. The students here do not like me much, and neither do your family. Most of them hate me for my beauty, while the rest are just envious of me. I can hadle their envy, but not their hate. I do not wish to involve you in this definitely gruesome catfight with the childish girls. Please understand that I am avoiding you and your family for your safety. This is not a fight you would wish to participate in. The girls these days are worse than a devil from hell. _

_I will keep you and your family safe, if it's the last thing I do._

_Take care,_

_Blaze Skyler_

I cried dry, tearless sobs as I read the was she doing?She's going to kill herself

!

Then, I noticed that she had written more.

_P.S. We had a conversation earlier. Would you like to continue it somewhere private? Like my house? If you agree, please come to my house._

After reading the address, I gasped in shock. Blaze was living in Charlie's house! Should I go? To Charile's house?


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Twilight. (A pity)_

CONTINUED

Edward's POV

The second class of eighteen-year-olds came in, just before the bell rang. Most of them were average, except for Andrew and Rosalie. And one girl, who looked exactly Bella, in human form, except that she was silghtly taller and has different eye color¾ russet, yet also not lke her. I made all of them introduce themselves, and found out that the girl who looked like Bella was actually a girl named Blaze Crystal Skyler, a truly talented musician who could easily get into Juiliard. She and Rosalie were at loggerheads throughout the whole lesson, due to an insult delivered to the wrong person at the wrong time. Their argument lasted for only half an hour, as Blaze delivered one insult so vile it made Rosalie blanch before returnig to her seat, beside Andrew.

Also, I received thoughts from Andrew and they were all of Blaze. The way her eyes darted from one thing to another, how her angelic smile lit up her face, how she looked at him; shy and slightly pink face, from beneath her long lashes, how they seem to sparkle when she was thinking and lots more. Andrew was, definitely, having a crush on Blaze, and it seems as though she has positive feelings for him too. I could not blame him for liking Blaze; love comes and goes without you knowing and Blaze is the sort of girl anyone would easily fall for, that I'm sure. I was listening to all the human males in the class thinking of Blaze and deising ways to get Blaze away from Andrew. Maybe I should tell Andrew about their intentions.

When I tried to find out what Blaze's feelings were for Andrew, I focused on her but received nothing. It was like she had no mind, or maybe… she's a shield, like Bella? Is it even possible? Eleazar had said that only one out of millions had this gift born naturally in them. Bella was one. Could it be? I tried to listen for Blaze's thoughts again, but to no avail. Oh God, maybe my hypothesis was right! She IS a shield, and an inborn gift too!

Jasper's POV

There goes the third bell. Four students came in late, consisting of three boys and one exceedingly gorgeous girl. The boys were panting heavily, but the girl was not, as she apologised for being late before swiftly striding towards a random desk and sat down. She was almost like Bella. Except more shy and closed off from others. She tends to avoid questions others asked, some of which were outright embarrassing. When those questions were asked, and very loudly, she would just glare at the speaker venomously and swiftly looked away, leaving the speaker white as paper and frozen. It was pretty scary to watch; I thought only the females of my kind could do that.

Altogether, the class quite easy to teach, likely because Blaze, the girl who looked like Bella's name, was there. She knew how to make people cooperate or silence them with one look. Her understaning of how to make them do things is…very high and I have to admit that she uses it very well; only for good. I wonder whether Andrew likes Blaze; she's his type. Shy, sweet, sensitive and probably very kind. But she seems to be hiding something, something that has disastrous effects. Maybe I should ask Edward to read her thoughts.

Emmett's POV

Another class of human sophomores came in, trotting and chatting animatedly. Most of them were terrified of me, so they stopped several feet away from me, while the rest of the braver ones came forth, consisting largely of boys and only one girl. Her name's Blaze Skyler, and she's quite cute and resembles Bella, although not as funny as her when she was human. She didn't take PE today due to a sprained ankle, and sat at the corner.

We played basketball, and I caught a glimpse of how awful humans can be in playing basketball, especially the females of their kind. Their balls were always flying all over the place, never reaching their intended target. But when they do, it usually hits a part of the body. Oh boy, there goes another from Lara. She's the worst of the worst. Oh no. Her ball's gonna hit Blaze! She has not noticed it! Come on! Turn around!

A hand flew up and caught the ball. Blaze's. She caught it a bare inch away from her face, stood up, then hurled it towards me. I caught it easily. Judging from her speed and strength, I could tell that she had training before; probably a super good coach or several. After that, lots more went flying towards her, but she always caught them like how humans pluck berries from the trees, no matter which direction it came from, then flung it to me. She was, no doubt, the best basketball player I had ever seen, with or without training. Her movements were fast and sharp, _and_ she was light. Then, suddenly, Blaze was running towards me, her hands waving frantically to catch my eye.

"What's¾ ¾ " I said, but then she pushed me aside and I spun around. I heard several thumps, then a loud low thud. I heard people scream, then looked down to see a bruised and unconscious Blaze lying on the floor.

"Skyler!"I shouted, shaking her frantically. She did not answer. "Someone get the nurse!" I hollered, then continued shaking her. The nurse arived soon after, carrying a small glass vial. She unopened it and placed it under Blaze's nostrils and seconds later, Blaze woke up.

"Ugh. Where am I?" She asked.

"Gym," I replied. "You okay?"

"Besides the hell of a headache then yes, I'm fine," she replied. She looked at the nurse and said, "Miss. Alura, do you have something for a headache? I can't continue school if this headache makes me faint again." Miss. Alura nodded and took out a few pills from her coat pocket. Blaze smiled weakly, winced then gulped down the pills.

"Do you want to rest in the infirmary?"I asked.

"I think I should. The headache's going to be killer and I don't want to faint suddenly again and interrupt the lesson. Bye, Mr. Cullen," she said as she left with Miss. Alura.

A/N: Do You like it? Sorry i stopped so suddenly. My ma was screaming. SUPER LOUD. My ears still hurt. Ouch.


End file.
